


Requiem for Emma

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: Killian reflects on his life with Emma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once Upon a Time characters are the property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Killian remembers their wedding day, standing on the deck of _The Jolly Roger_ , exchanging vows with his Swan. Their engagement had been a long one, like their relationship but that was mostly because of villains invading Storybrooke and having to put off setting a date. Emma was mostly worried that at this rate, they would never get married.

But one day, Emma comes to him and demands that he marry her on _The Jolly Roger_ ; that they would really do this and damn whatever villain who crashes her wedding and forces them to delay it one more day.

(And she's also two weeks pregnant).

Killian knows exactly who to talk to spread the news about their impromptu wedding ceremony. Leroy spreads it around town, telling everybody who listens to his big news. David and Snow White quickly catch the news and they find Emma in her apartment, hastily getting ready for her big day. They knew she and Killian were engaged but didn't expect the wedding to come so soon.

Snow's an emotional wreck, wanting to help Emma look her best. Meanwhile, David seeks his mate and finds Killian on board _The Jolly Roger_ getting ready.

"I don't know what to say, mate, other than, ‘congratulations,'" David says, startling the pirate.

Killian turns around, facing his bride's father and smiles. "Thanks, Dave," he says, "I hoped that you and Snow weren't put off by our impromptu wedding invite. It was Emma's idea. She was done with delaying it based on whatever impending crisis befalls Storybrooke,"

Charming smiles comes over and pats his shoulder. "I'm happy for you both, Killian, I truly am," he says, "So, you talk to your best man yet?"

The pirate shifts uncomfortably and scratches the back of his ear. "I haven't yet mate," he admits.

"I'm sure Henry will be thrilled," Charming says, smiling.

"You don't mind?" he asks.

"I think there's a rule that father traditionally gives away their daughters at their wedding," Charming continues, "And Henry should be your best man, Killian,"

"Aye," he agrees.

~~

Killian finds Henry at Emma's apartment, watching his grandmother up his mom for her big day. Killian can't see Emma so he asks Snow White to send Henry to him and the boy, not so much a boy anymore but a man, about seventeen now, almost as tall as he is come to the door, beaming at the pirate.

"I think you know why I'm here Henry, there's something important I need to ask you," Killian says.

"Yes! I'll be your best man Killian. You and my mom," he turns and looks back at Emma, all smiles and giggling, "You're good for each other. You make her happy and truthfully, that's all I've ever wanted for her,"

"Then, I think you should come with me back to _The Jolly Roger_ ,"

~~

By late afternoon, most everyone is gathered on the deck of _The Jolly Roger_ and the day couldn't be more beautiful. A bright sunny one with a light breeze and blue skies, the water even sparkling. Killian's standing at the wheel alongside Archie and Henry, all dressed up. Then Emma appears, all in white, wearing a gown she picked out months ago, accompanied by her father. Killian can't help staring and smiles at Emma as she walks down the deck towards him and finally joins him at the wheel.

Killian remembers their vows, the way Emma's blond hair curls fall around her back and she looks so radiant and genuinely happy to be in this moment with him.

Archie says a few words, welcoming everyone and then invites Killian and Emma to cite their vows. Emma goes first.

"Killian, I love you," Emma starts, "For the longest time, I didn't think I deserved love or anyone could love me and then once I got here, I slowly opened my heart to the possibility of love. I figured out I could move on and love again, and that's possible because of you and Henry. Happiness is a part of love and you have to be open to that to find your own happy ending and I am. You're it for me, Killian,"

Killian blushes, glances at Charming and Henry and then looks back at Emma. "Emma, for a long time, I had one purpose, one goal that sustained me; to find the Dark One and destroy it. But really, all those years I waited and waited, every path I took, all of it inevitably led to you. I wasn't living hundreds of years to defeat the darkness, I lived so I could find the other half of my heart, you. I think you know, based on our first encounter, when I love darling, I give it me all and I give my love to you, lifetimes over and I hope, we're together in this for the long haul, Swan,"

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully and takes his hand in hers, squeezing it. “Killian, I think you know that when you met me, I had a lot of walls. I had been through so much heartache in my life that it was just easier for me to have these walls around my heart, to protect it from getting hurt again. But through our adventures together, you showed me that you are someone I can trust with my heart. You’ve broken down every wall I’ve had...I love you completely, every part of you,”

~~

Nine months later, Emma and Killian welcome a baby girl, Phoebe Hope Jones. Her name means "radiant, bright, prophetic," and hope but it's a perfect name for their first child. Killian and Emma couldn't be happier together, raising their first baby together and Henry loves being an older big brother. Phoebe is the light of everyone's life and she's their sweet little pirate princess. Then a year later, Phoebe gets a baby brother, Liam, named for his much-belated uncle (and half-uncle).

By then, Henry's eighteen and looking into colleges, not far from the home. Emma gets pregnant again quickly but this time, she gives birth on her birthday to another baby girl named after her great-grandmother, Eva.

There's Phoebe, Liam, and Eva.

That's more than enough for the new parents, but a year later, again, Emma gives birth to her last child, another boy. His name is David. It's a full house for the Jones/Swan family, so they have to look for a bigger place to accommodate everyone. They move into a large antique blue house with a white fence out front.

By the time Phoebe's twenty, she's met someone wonderful and less than a year later, that someone wonderful asks her to marry him. Phoebe has a family of her own, twin girls actually, Annabelle and Lara. Liam doesn't meet his true love until five years later and she's a stubborn girl, but Liam's persistent and eventually, that persistence pays off and she relents to his affection.

All the Jones children, now adults meet their true loves, have a family of their own and the mansion Emma and Killian moved into decades ago, is quiet and empty. They watch their children raise their children, all of them experience the milestones they experienced themselves as parents.

It makes little sense for Emma and Killian to continue living in that big house all by themselves, so they move back to Emma's old house, which isn't far from the docks and _The Jolly Roger_ , where they exchanged vows decades ago. Emma and Killian are in their seventies now, an old married couple.

Killian's still in relatively good health, but Emma is slowly declining. She has no regrets about her life and cherishes every moment she spent, raising her children and watching them raise their children, her grandchildren. Killian knows it's bad when Emma can barely get up in the morning, so he makes her breakfast and brings it to her to eat.

One day, he calls Dr. Whale to come and see Emma. The prognosis isn't good. Her body is failing her, it'll be weeks now, if not days. Killian thanks him for the visit and he goes to tell Emma what she already knows.

"Hey," she says, touching his cheek, "We had a good life together Killian. We have five beautiful children, all our grandkids... I regret none of it,"

Killian kisses her forehead and just lays in bed with her, holding her close.

One day, Emma has a special request. She asks Killian to take her to _The Jolly Roger_ because she wants to watch the sunrise one more time on the deck where they exchanged their vows, decades ago.

Killian obliges her request and they move quickly to _The Jolly Roger_ and spend the night there in his cabin. He wakes her early morning and carries her to the deck, laying her down gently in a hammock he put together himself, making sure she's comfortable.

Seconds later, the sun rises just above the horizon and Emma smiles, watching it. She turns and looks at him, and Killian kisses her one last time, remembering their first kiss in Neverland. That kiss made him realize, what he'd known since the beanstalk, this is one hell of a woman.

When Killian backs away, Emma doesn't open her eyes, and he kisses her brow and holds her, feeling her now cold skin. "I love you, Emma, always," he whispers into her hair, "And one day, I'll find you and we'll be together again, Swan."

The End

 


End file.
